The Black Lake
by finnickohdear
Summary: My mind begins recalling all of those memories of us at the lake: good, bad, angry, uncomfortable, loving, lustful and everything two completely different people could encounter. JamesxLily. Rated "M" for language and future chapters.


**AN: This is my very first story, so be gentle, but do leave me reviews on how I can improve for the chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter so shove off. JK… I am not …. JK… Geddit? No? Never mind. Enjoy.**

~His Eyes~

Laying down, looking up at the stars with James is one of the last memories I will ever have at Hogwarts. We are by the Blake Lake late at night just after our patrols ended. Yes, it is prohibited to be out after curfew, but hey, we're Heads, right?

My head's lying in James' lap as he strokes my long auburn hair. He'd always had a thing for my hair; I don't know why. It always stands out in the crowds, hallways, everywhere; I could never go unnoticed. It clashes with everything and is extremely difficult to find clothes that didn't look absolutely horrid on me. Regardless, he loves it. He says loves everything about me, which, quite frankly, I find hard to believe.

Everything is silent, but not an awkward silent like you would have on a date you agreed to go on because you felt bad for the guy. It's a comfortable silent. There have hardly been any awkward moments between James and me. He's everything I—

"What are you thinking about?" James asked curiously looking down at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. I never knew how brilliant they were until that one incident in sixth year.

* * *

><p><em>"Evans! Hey, Evans! Lily! LILY!"<em>

"_Merlin, Potter! Just… just go away! I don't have time to deal with you right now. So_

_just please… just leave me alone." I said angrily trying to get away from Potter who wouldn't relent from pissing me off. It had not been a good day. It was _Double_ Potions meaning Severus was there, and I just couldn't deal with him. Not then, not ever. And to top that, I was paired with bloody Potter. All he could do was just sit there and do hardly anything. Actually, that's not fair to him. He is brilliant in Potions, and well, every other class. _

"_But, I have your…"_

"_Shut it and leave, or I'll hex you!" I yelled in a huff._

_The asshole just couldn't stay out of my business. I mean, I had to go to write a two and a half pages of parchment on how to brew Felix Felicis, the purpose, the side effects and its pros and cons. He was just there badgering me! Didn't have somewhere to be? Quidditch? Pranking students? I really didn't care at the moment. Yes, as a prefect I should care whether he was terrorizing students._

_Quickly, I turned down a relatively deserted corridor with only two other students (fourth years?). Still, I heard footsteps behind me, and knew that I would have to quicken my pace to get to the library before Potter caught up with me. _

_The two fourth year girls saw my distressed facial and James close behind me shouting something I cared not to hear. The entered a random classroom to get away from what might be a usual Potter/Evans "dispute," to put it lightly. _

_Everyone knew that Potter was obsessed, infatuated, maybe even loved me, or so he says. I hardly believe it. I just think he is just a rude, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch that enjoys publicly humiliating me. They also knew that I couldn't stand his belligerent attitude and the way he strutted around with his "Maruaders" like they were kings of the world. _

_So anytime we were together, everyone either braced themselves for a fantastic battle of the wits, or scurried off afraid to be hit with curses I sent his way. (And for your information, I _never_ missed. _Never.

"_Damn," I muttered under my breath. The footsteps became louder and faster._

Well, shite,_ I thought as he suddenly grabbed my left arm and turn me around. _

_This wasn't like it seemed, not like those scenes in Muggle movies where the boy turns the girl around for a passionate kiss or whatever. This was clumsy and not thought out well. As he spun me, the clumsy girl I am, somehow my feet got tangled and began both our ungraceful descent to the stone floor. _

_It probably would have hurt, but a certain male Quidditch player broke my fall. Before I knew what actually happened, I was on top of Potter in what would look like a compromising position if someone else walked in to see us. Fortunately, that didn't happen. But when I looked up at his very attractive face, my bright emerald-green eyes locked with his brown ones. It was extremely uncomfortable, but for some reason, I simply couldn't look away. I then realized I was so wrong. His eyes weren't the standard, boring brown that had always believed they were. No, they were a brilliant hazel. But they weren't just hazel. They were marbled and had grey and green specks in them. _

_I stayed there and just stared at him. Just stared. My eyes darted from one of his, to the other._

How could I not have noticed that?_ I thought._

_His eyes stared right back at mine, trying to memorize my face. "Your eyes…" he managed._

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! I was still on top of Potter. Everything began to come back into focus and I immediately realized there was something poking at my thighs._

Oh Merlin. Get off him! LILY! GET OFF! Quickly, damn it! _I scrambled to stand up and collect my things that had fallen out of my bag when… you know… _that_ happened._

"_I'm so sorry Lily! Really! I didn't mean…. I…" he struggled. His hand went to his thick, messy black hair began to do that thing that pisses me off. But at that moment, his annoying habits were the least of my worries._

"_Err… umm… It's…" I blushed. "I mean, it might have… it, it was… it was an accident right?" I tried. Maybe it was because of his awkward, uh, erection that made me squirm uncomfortably and momentarily overlook all his "flaws," as I had referred to them. Maybe it was the realization that he was not only attractive, he was even more so now that I knew of his stunning eyes. Or maybe it was just the whole situation, but I do know that whatever it was, it made me look absolutely bonkers. _

_James gave me his hand offering to help me up, and at that moment, I didn't protest. Once I was up, I brushed off some dirt, or some imaginary dirt or whatever just to occupy some more time. All the while, he was standing there gazing at me as if I had two heads. _

"_Err, umm, yeah. I am sorry. Honestly. I knew you would want to get a head start on that Potions essay, but you forgot your book in the classroom. And I uh, picked it up to bring it to you," he stammered._

_It was then when I realized that Potter, James Potter, had lost his composure; that rarely happened, if ever._

_Quickly, I replied that, yes, I had planned on going to the library to start on my essay, and hastily grabbed my book back from him, quickly escaping that bizarre run-in._

* * *

><p>"Lils…" James said propping himself on his elbows to get a better look at me.<p>

"Hmm?" I murmur, looking up at him.

"You okay, love? You seem a bit out of it,"

"Oh it's nothing. Just thinking," I reply vaguely

"What about?" He presses curiously.

I begin to forget due to his rough, Quidditch-worn hands stroking my cheekbones gently. It's always been hard for me to concentrate when he touches me. It sends odd sensations through my body making it hard for me to stay coherent.

I then remember his question and reply, "Just about that time in sixth year when you decided it would be nice to trip me in the hallway when trying to return my book to me."

"Hey! That's no fair. I was being very chivalrous. I find that it was a nice thing to do. And if I recall correctly, _you_ were the one that caused us to fall. You and your clumsy self," he scoffed.

"Yeah, well. I just remember noticing your eyes. Have I told you how I love your eyes?"

"You may have mentioned it a couple of times," he chuckles knowing very well that I have. Many, many times.

"I just couldn't stop staring could I?" I laugh.

* * *

><p><em>I turn to my left to see Lily take out some of her notes and begin her homework.<em>

Her hair was up today in a messy bun with auburn hair going every which way_, I noted. _

_Some locks were hanging out as she fisted some of her hair with her left hand. I could see her eyebrows crease as she scribbled notes on piece of parchment. I had always thought she looked beautiful when working so intently. In my mind, everything about her was perfect, her hair, her eyes, oh her brilliant eyes, her smile, her laugh, her kindness, her feistiness, and most of all, her soul. _

_She was the most caring, loving girl I had ever met. She put others' problems and feelings before herself, she would stop and comfort distressed first years, and though I hated him with a dear passion, she wouldn't put up with the shit I put Snape through. She knew who she was, what kind of person she was, what kind of woman she would come to be. She was all around beautiful—_

_The bell rang and she hurriedly gathered her things and bolted out of the classroom forgetting her book. Immediately, I followed grabbing the book trying to catch up with her. _

"_Evans! Hey, Evans! Lily! LILY!"_

"_Merlin, Potter! Just… just go away! I don't have time to deal with you right now. So_

_just please… just leave me alone."_

"_But, I have your…" I tried in vain. _

"_Shut it and leave or I'll hex you!" she called back._

_Never discouraged by her and her threats, I proceeded._

Damn, she walks fast,_ I thought. _You could slow down a little, yeah?

_As I was catching up to her, she turned left down the next corridor still attempting to lose me on her way down to the library._

_When I finally caught up with Lily, I reached for her arm and spun her around because obviously she wouldn't turn around if I asked her to. That was a mistake on my part, or so it seemed at the time. She lost her footing or something, and brought both of us tumbling down to the ground._

Dear Lord, that hurt.

_Getting the wind knocked out of you isn't the most comfortable thing. It had happened plenty of times to me because Quidditch can be a right bitch sometimes. However, that was not the case._

_Lily ended up on top of me, breaking her fall. And I had no complaints other than the pain searing through my everywhere. But it seemed as if Lily healed me no matter what the situation._

_I tilted my head back to get a good view of her face. It was that moment when my eyes locked with hers, those emerald-green orbs that I could stare into for eternity. I took the rare chance to study and memorize her face. _

"_Your eyes…" She looked amazing from that angle. Her hair all mussed, and face closer than I had ever imagined I would be. Extremely close I realized as I felt her entire body covering mine. _

Damn, she has a lovely body… got all the right curves in all the right places…

Fuck! _I realized as an uncomfortable pressure grew in my pants._

Think about something else, I thought as m_y face began to redden. _

Anything else! _I panicked._

My heart started racing pumping more blood throughout my body, including…

Shite. History of Magic!_ I tried._ Professor Binns' voice, that monotonous voice. Moaning Myrtle. Moaning. Moaning… Damn. Err…

_It was no use, the damage was already done, and nothing at that time could have helped my situation with Lily atop me. _

_She flushed brightly, probably because she had felt it. _

Of course she felt it. How could she not have? Merlin, this is going to ruin everything. Not that we had anything to ruin.

_She scrambled to get up as I lent her a hand, and surprisingly, she took it._

"_I'm so sorry Lily! Really! I didn't mean…. I…" I struggled as I subconsciously drove my hand through my messy hair._

_The next thing was odd. She hadn't yelled at me, or threatened me, but accepted my apology. Who would do that? Not Evans, at least not to me. _

_She muttered something, a bit embarrassed, and scurried off taking the book I had brought her._

* * *

><p>He laughs again, remembering just how uncomfortable that encounter was.<p>

"You were so cute and flustered," I say, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

My mind begins recalling all of those memories of us at the lake: good, bad, angry, uncomfortable, loving, lustful and everything two completely different people could encounter.

The kiss continues sweetly and passionately as the memories come flooding back.

**AN: Well, that's it. I hope this is a good start for a story. I am not sure how long it is going to be/take to write. But I know for sure that there will be a good number of chapters to be written. Most of these next chapters are going to be flashbacks, so I will inform you whether it will be in italics or not. Please read and review! I need some feedback :) **

**xx liveloveharrypotter**


End file.
